


Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Werwölfe zur Paarungszeit

by Rodo



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die alljährliche Paarungszeit für Werwölfe naht und eigentlich möchte Remus sich nur vor der Welt verstecken. Doch dann quartiert Dumbledore Bill bei ihm ein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Werwölfe zur Paarungszeit

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für das Frühlings-Festival der LJ-Community [Heulende Hütte](http://community.livejournal.com/heulende_huette). Betagelesen von [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil).

Remus Lupin sah aus einem der für die Muggel unsichtbaren Fenster des Grimmauld Place Nummer 12. Die Sonne schien auf den Platz, der immer noch feucht vom Regen war, der in der letzten Nacht gegen die Fenster geprasselt hatte. Unweigerlich fiel sein Blick auch auf ein paar zaghaft sprießende grüne Blätter der Bäume, die im Garten vor Nummer elf wuchsen. Er musste seufzen.  
Einerseits freute sich Remus wirklich über den Frühling. Der Winter war noch nie seine liebste Jahreszeit gewesen. Obwohl er dieses Jahr nicht wirklich viel davon mitbekommen hatte, weil er die meiste Zeit im Haus festgesessen hatte. Recherche für den Orden. Man hatte ihm die ausgesprochen wichtige, aber ebenso langweilige Aufgabe zugeteilt, Methoden zum Erlangen der Unsterblichkeit zu finden. Bevorzugterweise mit einer Möglichkeit, den Unsterblichen auch zu töten.  
Andererseits hasste Remus den Frühling wirklich aus ganzem Herzen. Wie bei allen magischen Tierwesen hatte der Frühling eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf ihn. Der Werwolf in ihm spürte, dass sich die Paarungszeit näherte. Unweigerlich durchzog ihn ein Schaudern. In drei Tagen würde wieder Vollmond sein. Der erste Frühlingsvollmond, um genau zu sein. Es war einer der weniger bekannten Aspekte des Werwolf-Daseins, dass der erste Frühlingsvollmond die einmonatige Paarungszeit einläutete. Und Remus fürchtete sich vor dieser Zeit sogar mehr als vor dem Vollmond.  
Seit er dreizehn war, hatte er jedes Jahr dasselbe durchmachen müssen. In der Schule waren zum Glück drei der vier Wochen Ferien gewesen und die letzte hatte er mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis gefehlt. Es hätte ja auch wirklich zu unangenehmen Fragen geführt, wenn ein notgeiler Werwolf jeden besprungen hätte, der sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Schließlich war da auch noch der sowieso schon hohe Hormonspiegel eines Teenagers.  
In den Jahren nach Hogwarts hatte er sich für gewöhnlich mit einer ganzen Wagenladung Fertigfutter eingedeckt und sich für einen Monat in seiner Wohnung verschanzt. Da er für gewöhnlich sowieso keinen Job hatte, hatte er sich auch niemandem gegenüber rechtfertigen müssen.  
Den Frühling vor drei Jahren dann, als er in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, hatte er ähnlich verbracht. Er hatte nur das Nötigste mit seinen Mitmenschen und Kollegen geredet und zum Glück waren ja wieder Ferien gewesen. Ihm wurde noch heute jedes Mal übel, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie attraktiv er Snapes gelbe Zähne und grünlich glänzende Haare gefunden hatte, als der ihm seinen Wolfbanntrank brachte. Und erst diese unglaublich männliche und markante Nase. Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er hatte es schon wieder getan.  
Die letzten zwei Jahren dann hatte er mit Sirius verbracht. Bei dem Gedanken daran schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Sirius. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was manche von ihnen dachten, waren sie wirklich nur Freunde. Die besten Freunde. Sirius hatte Verständnis für Remus’ schwierige Situation gehabt, auch wenn er sich das Grinsen nicht hatte verkneifen können. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, das leugnete Remus ja gar nicht, aber sie waren trotzdem nur Freunde gewesen. Hätte sich einer von ihnen verliebt, wäre das vorbei gewesen. Obwohl keiner von beiden wirklich damit gerechnet hatte. Immerhin war er selber ein Werwolf (was eine Beziehung praktisch unmöglich machte) und Sirius ein entflohener Sträfling, der sich in Menschengestalt gar nicht vor die Tür wagen durfte.  
Aber jetzt war Sirius tot, oder zumindest gefangen zwischen leben und Tod; Remus war bei seinen Nachforschungen in einem der Bücher auf ein Kapitel über den Torbogen gestoßen. Zu gern hätte er nach einem Weg gesucht, seinen Freund zu befreien, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn freundlich lächelnd darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Fähigkeiten jetzt dafür brauchte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden um Voldemort zu töten. Jemand anderes werde sich darum kümmern. Und Remus hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, ihm zu widersprechen, auch wenn es ihn unglaublich misstrauisch gemacht hatte. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass es nicht an Snape war, Sirius zu retten, denn dann wäre der endgültig verloren.  
Diese Frühlingsmondphase würde Remus also eingesperrt im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens (es tat ihm weh, vom Grimmauld Place als Sirius’ Haus zu denken) verbringen und hoffen, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Leider waren Snapes Lieferungen an Wolfsbanntrank unvermeidlich, aber ansonsten war er zuversichtlich. Er hatte den größten Teil des Winters alleine verbracht. Eigentlich war es seiner Meinung nach sinnvoller, wenn er sich irgendwo weit weg von jeder menschlichen Existenz einsperren würde, aber Dumbledore war leider anderer Ansicht. Dabei würde er hier in seinem Zustand sonst was anstellen. Konstruktiv arbeiten fiel dank der wildgewordenen Hormone sowieso weg. Vermutlich würde er eher gedankenverloren die Seiten zerreißen, das hatte er jedenfalls sonst immer getan, wenn er versucht hatte, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Seine Tagträume wurden von einem Aufflackern im Kamin unterbrochen. Das würde Snape sein, dachte er. Es war mal wieder Zeit für seine tägliche Dosis Wolfsbanntrank. Wie nützlich dieses Gebräu auch sein mochte, allein bei dem Gedanken an seinen Geschmack stellten sich im die Nackenhaare auf.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung war es nicht Snape, der aus dem Feuer, sondern ein in einen fliederfarbenen Umhang gehüllter Albus Dumbledore, der in seiner rechten Hand den so vertrauten dampfenden Kelch trug und freundlich lächelte.  
„Guten Abend, Remus“, grüßte ihn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts in seinem fröhlichsten Ton mit einem, wie Remus fand, manischen Blitzen in den Augen. Wenn das unvermutete Auftauchen des alten Zauberers alleine nicht schon gereicht hätte, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ ihn einen leichten Anflug von Panik verspüren. Er konnte förmlich riechen, dass der alte Mann etwas plante, und dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.  
„Guten Abend, Professor.“ Remus nickte leicht zur Begrüßung, ließ sein Gegenüber aber instinktiv nicht aus den Augen.  
„Aber Remus, nenn mich doch bitte Albus, ich bin schließlich nicht mehr dein Lehrer“, korrigierte er ihn amüsiert, „Severus hat mich gebeten, dir das hier mitzubringen.“ Dumbledore stellte den dampfenden Kelch neben das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Schreibtisch. Wohl wissend, dass ein weiteres Hinauszögern auch nichts bringen würde, raffte Remus all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und würgte den übelriechenden und noch übler schmeckenden Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.  
„Richten Sie ihm bitte meinen Dank aus“, sagte Remus, und hielt dem alten Zauberer den Kelch hin. Der Geschmack von faulen Eiern wollte einfach nicht von seiner Zunge verschwinden, egal wie oft er auch schluckte. Einen Moment lang beäugte er den Schulleiter abschätzend, dann entschied er, dass wohl von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er fragte, und dass Dumbledore wohl nicht von selbst mit der Sprache herausrücken würde.  
„Was bringt Sie hierher, Pro— Albus?“  
„Ah, das. Nun, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.“  
Innerlich rollte der Werwolf mit den Augen. Damit hatte er ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er einfach nur über alte Zeiten plaudern und ihm Zitronendrops aufnötigen wollte.  
„Worum geht es?“  
„Also weißt du … ja, natürlich weißt du es. Der Frühling hat eine gewisse Wirkung auf magische Wesen. Unter anderem auch auf Veela.“ Remus nickte, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wissen wollte, wohin dieses Gespräch führte. „Nun, wie du vielleicht weißt, ist Bill Weasleys Freundin, Fleur Delacour, zum Teil Veela. Und wie es aussieht haben dieses Frühjahr ihre Hormone die Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen übernommen. Vorgestern hat sie Bill aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung geworfen, und ihr neuer Freund ist gleich eingezogen. Jedenfalls ist es das, was Molly mir erzählt hat.“  
Remus begann ernsthaft sich zu fragen, was das Ganze denn mit ihm zu tun hatte. Bills Liebesleben hatte mit ihm so ungefähr… gar nichts zu tun, wenn man davon absah, dass Molly allen noch jahrelang damit in den Ohren liegen würde.  
„Nun kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, dass Bill vom plötzlichen Ende seiner Beziehung schwer getroffen wurde. Er ist am Boden zerstört und wohnt im Moment wieder bei seinen Eltern. Aber die Weasleys hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit vorgenommen, über Ostern zu Charlie zu fahren. Da Bill aber nicht mitkommen möchte und Molly sich große Sorgen um ihn machen würde, wenn er alleine zuhause bleiben würde, habe ich angeboten, dass er dir vielleicht ein bisschen bei deiner Recherche zur Hand gehen könnte. Er war begeistert von der Idee, wenn man das in seinem jetzigen Zustand überhaupt so ausdrücken kann.“  
Remus konnte nicht anders; er musste den Schulleiter mit offenem Mund und einem Ausdruck höchstem Entsetzens anstarrten. Das ging einfach nicht! Das, das war einfach unmöglich! Und soviel sagte er Dumbledore dann auch. Doch der lächelte einfach nur nachsichtig, ganz so, als habe Remus im Unterricht eine Frage falsch beantwortet und wolle nicht einsehen, dass er im Unrecht war. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Aber Remus, es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn der Arme jetzt alleine wäre, und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens sind leider zu beschäftigt. Außerdem vertraut Molly dir, das können nicht viele von sich behaupten.“  
„Aber …“, er brach verzweifelt ab. Dumbledore würde eh nicht auf seine Gefühle achten, dachte er verbittert.  
„Er kommt morgen Vormittag. Molly und Arthur wollen sich noch von ihm verabschieden. Einen guten Abend noch Remus.“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er samt Kelch verschmitzt lächelnd im Feuer und hinterließ einen sprachlosen und geschockten Remus. Manchmal, so dachte der sich, würde er den alten Narren am liebsten umbringen.

  


*

  
Remus musste am nächsten Tag zugeben, dass Dumbledore recht gehabt hatte. Zumindest wenn es um Bill Weasleys Verfassung ging. Die Trennung von seiner Freundin musste ihn wirklich schwer getroffen haben. Seine Augen waren gerötet und er sah so aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.  
Molly und Arthur begrüßten Remus und warfen dabei immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu ihrem Sohn. Nachdem sie sich von Bill verabschiedet hatten (und Molly in eine Hasstirade über Fleur Delacour ausgebrochen war) begleitete Remus die beiden noch zur Tür (Arthur hatte darauf bestanden, mit Muggelmethoden zu reisen).  
„Bitte Remus, pass gut auf ihn auf. Erinnere ihn bitte daran, regelmäßig zu essen, er vergisst das sonst wieder und alles nur wegen …“ Remus hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu. Er wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, aber er hatte wirklich dringendere Probleme als einem erwachsenen Mann zu sagen, wann er zu Essen hatte. Er erwachte erst wieder aus seiner Trance als er spürte, wie jemand an seinem Ärmel zupfte. Ein Blick nach rechts verriet ihm, dass es Arthur war, der sich nun leicht vorbeugte.  
„Lass ihn am besten eine Weile in Ruhe“, flüsterte der. Remus nickte kaum merklich.  
„Was hast du ihm gerade gesagt, Arthur.“ Molly hatte wieder den Ton in ihrer Stimme, den normalerweise nur die Zwillinge zu hören bekamen, wenn sie mal wieder etwas angestellt hatten und sie nicht wusste, was es war.  
„Nichts weiter Molly, wir sollten langsam gehen, sonst verpassen wir noch das einschecken am Flughafen.“ Seine Frau sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts, und so verabschiedete sie sich auch von Remus und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Mann das Haus.  
Remus wollte gerade wieder in die Küche gehen, als er bemerkte, dass Bill ihnen in den Flur gefolgt war und vermutlich jedes Wort seiner Mutter gehört hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm das peinlich.  
„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter“, sagte Bill tonlos.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe noch andere Sachen zu tun als den unsinnigen Anweisungen deiner Mutter zu folgen.“ Remus lächelte. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös war. „Du kannst in Harrys und Rons Zimmer schlafen,“ fügte er noch nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.  
Bill nickte nur und dieses passive Verhalten machte die Situation für Remus mehr als unangenehm. Außerdem glitten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem, was ihn nach dem nächsten Vollmond erwarten würde. Er wusste nicht, wen er mehr bemitleiden sollte: sich selbst oder Bill. Er würde es ihm auf jeden Fall sagen müssen, soviel stand fest. Auch wenn Bill mit Sicherheit einiges über Werwölfe wusste, die Chancen, dass er von der Paarungszeit gehört hatte, waren eher gering. Unter diesen Umständen hätte er nämlich nie im Leben zugestimmt, bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nur mit einem Nicken ging Remus wieder in sein Zimmer und versuchte, sich seinem Buch („Blut, das fließende Leben - über die magischen Eigenschaften von Menschen-, Vampir- und Einhornblut“) zu widmen. Ohne viel Erfolg. Die Unterschiede zwischen sauerstoffarmem und -reichem Blut im Zusammenhang mit Vampiren konnten ihn nicht so recht fesseln. Die meisten Bücher in der kleinen Hausbibliothek der Blacks hatten ähnliche Titel und Remus fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wer denn auf die Idee ein solches Buch zu schreiben kommen könnte; es wurde kein Verfasser genannt. Hilfreich war bis jetzt jedenfalls kaum etwas, und er bezweifelte, dass Bill mehr finden würde, sofern er überhaupt ein Buch in die Hand nehmen würde, was Remus stark bezweifelte. Womit er auch wieder bei seinem momentan akutesten Problem wäre.  
Sein Grübeln wurde nur unterbrochen von Snape, der ihm seine Dosis Wolfsbanntrank brachte und dabei mies gelaunt wie immer war. Auch wenn Remus glaubte, fast so etwas wie Schadenfreude unter der Maske zu entdecken. Wobei das auch daran hätte liegen können, dass der Trank noch schlechter als sonst zu schmecken schien.

  


*

  
Der Vollmond war gekommen, noch bevor Remus Bill sein kleines Problem hatte erklären können. Der andere Mann hatte die meiste Zeit genau wie Remus auf seinem Zimmer verbracht, und der Werwolf hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er versuchte, ihn zu meiden. Vielleicht wusste er doch von seinem kleinen Problem. Man durfte ja noch hoffen.  
Und so hatte er sich weiter mit seinen „spannenden“ Büchern beschäftigt und versucht, den herannahenden Vollmond so gut es ging aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Natürlich war er kläglich gescheitert. Und auch das Gespräch, das er mit Bill hatte führen wollen, hatte er immer weiter verschoben, bis es schließlich zu spät gewesen war.  
Als er am Morgen nach dem Vollmond nackt im Keller des Hauses aufwachte, konnte er es sofort spüren. Diesen animalischen Drang sich zu paaren, der kaum etwas mit seiner menschlichen Seite zu tun hatte. Und wie er es hasste! Den nächsten Monat würden alle seine Gedanken nur in eine Richtung laufen, dabei hatte er nun wirklich wichtigeres in seinem Leben zu tun als jedem halbwegs menschliche Wesen nachzusabbern.  
Ächzend stand er auf und zog sich seine sauber zusammengefalteten Kleider an. An der Tür hielt er inne. Sollte er es riskieren, jetzt hochzugehen? Was, wenn er Bill begegnen würde? Nun ja, die Antwort auf die zweite Frage war mehr als eindeutig. Er würde ihn sicher schocken. Aber wäre er abgeneigt? Vor Remus’ geistigem Auge tauchte ein Bild vom zerzausten roten Haaren und geröteten Wangen auf. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, mit der Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren? Sie waren bestimmt weich. Unbewusst leckte Remus sich die Lippen und musste stöhnen. Halb vor Frustration und halb vor Erregung. Das würde ein langer Monat werden.

  


*

  
Es sollte nicht nur ein langer, sondern ein unendlicher Monat werden. Jedenfalls war Remus nach der ersten Woche kurz davor, sich aus dem leider viel zu niedrig liegenden Fenster seines Zimmers zu stürzen. Er hatte sogar schon ernsthaft überlegt, ob irgendwo im noch nicht gereinigten Teil des Hauses Silber zur Werwolfbekämpfung gelagert war. Leider war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius alles, was auch nur wie Silber aussah, in den Müll geworfen hatte.  
Und dabei war er Bill die ganze Woche nicht einmal begegnet. Das war eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn beide hatten sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Zimmern verschanzt und, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen, den anderen gemieden. Remus sollte es nur recht sein. Das machte ihm die ganze Sache erheblich leichter. Er hasste es, wie sein Körper sich nach dem von Bill sehnte und es löste fast schon körperliche Schmerzen bei ihm aus, nicht bei ihm zu sein. Und dann waren da ja noch diese Fantasien … würde Molly jemals herausbekommen, was er über ihren Sohn dachte, dann würde er mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit als Bettvorleger enden.  
Besonders frustrierend für ihn war, dass sein Geruchssinn in der Paarungszeit viel stärker ausgeprägt war und er Bills Geruch jedes Mal deutlich wahrnahm, wenn er sich etwas zu essen aus der Küche holte. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber es roch einfach lecker. So wie vielleicht ein gut gewürztes Stück Grillfleisch für seine menschliche Seite. Oh, wie gerne würde er einfach mal ein ihn beißen, in die Schulter, oder vielleicht in den Oberschenkel …  
‚Hör endlich auf damit Remus‘, schalt er sich selbst und ließ seinen Kopf auf einmal auf die Tischplatte vor sich fallen, wodurch einige Papierfetzen in die Luft stoben und zu Boden segelten. Er war tatsächlich irgendwann am dritten Tag wieder dazu übergegangen, Bücher auseinander zu nehmen. Es war einfach beruhigend, etwas mit den Händen zu tun, auch wenn ihn seine Konzentration nichts anderes zuließ. Außer … aber daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht denken.  
Er schlug noch einmal mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch. Das war irgendwie seltsam befriedigend, stellte er fest. Er tat es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Es tat zu Anfang zwar nicht besonders weh, sondern wurde erst nach einer Weile schlimmer, aber Remus ließ sich davon nicht stören. So gut hatte er sich seit einer Woche nicht mehr gefühlt. Das monotone Klopfen seiner Stirn auf der Tischplatte wirkte zusätzlich beruhigend.  
Doch mit einem Mal war da ein rhythmischeres Klopfen. Und es kam nicht von der Tischplatte. Schlagartig schreckte Remus hoch und blickte entsetzt zur Tür.  
‚Nein, bitte nicht! Nein!‘  
„Remus? Geht es dir gut?“ Bills Stimme klang irgendwie kratziger als gewöhnlich. Und Remus fand das unglaublich sexy. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, als ein Hauch Bill ins Zimmer wehte. Er hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen. Zum Beispiel in Bills Bett. ‚Nein! Falsches Bild. Beruhig dich. Denk an etwas absolut Schreckliches … nein. Snape ist auch keine gute Wahl.‘  
„Ja“, krächzte er schließlich mühsam und viel zu spät. „Alles bestens.“ Er hätte seiner zitternden Stimme ja selber nicht geglaubt.  
„Okay.“ In Bills Stimme schwang der Zweifel mit. Trotzdem, Remus konnte hören, wie der andere wieder zurückging. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er atmete erleichtert/enttäuscht aus. Noch einmal davongekommen. Und dummerweise auch seiner Beschäftigung beraubt, wie er feststellen musste, als er seinen Kopf noch einmal auf die Tischplatte fallen lassen wollte. Er konnte ihn gerade noch abfangen. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war dass Bill noch einmal hier auftauchte. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war ihm wirklich zum Heulen zumute.

  


*

  
Es war zwei Tage später, als Remus sich einigermaßen erleichtert wieder für längere Zeit aus seinem Zimmer wagte. Dumbledore war am Morgen bei ihm gewesen (Remus hatte sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, um nicht anzumerken, wie gut ihm die türkisfarbene Robe mit den gelben Halbmonden stand und wie männlich er darin aussah.) und hatte ihm gesagt, dass Arthur und Molly morgen zurückkommen würden, weil Molly einerseits Bill nicht noch länger alleine lassen wollte und sich andererseits weigerte, je wieder in ein Flugzeug zu steigen. Anscheinend hatte sie einige getrocknete Kräuter dabei gehabt („Ich kaufe doch nichts in Rumänien, wer weiß denn, was für eine Qualität die haben.“), die dem Zoll nicht geheuer waren und sie hatte eine Szene gemacht, wie Dumbledore zwinkernd (War das wirklich immer so zweideutig?) anmerkte.  
Nur noch einen Tag, dann wäre er von seinen Leiden erlöst! Na ja, nur fast, aber es war genug um Remus in gute Laune zu versetzen Also ging er zum Salon, um sich ein paar Gläser von Sirius’/Mrs. Blacks Feuerwhisky zu genehmigen. Dabei war er leider so gut gelaunt, dass er eine Kleinigkeit übersah. Nämlich dass die Tür bereits geöffnet war. Und dass jemand dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte.  
Und deshalb blieb er angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich dazu zu bringen, so leise wie möglich zurückzuziehen, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, verschlug ihm geradezu den Atem. Dann war es zu spät. Bill ließ den Blick von seinem halbvollen Glas Whisky zu Remus schweifen. Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen sie sich einfach in die Augen. Bills warme braune Augen blickten glasig und man merkte ihm an, dass er schon einige Gläser getrunken hatte. Sein ausdrucksloser Blick hatte Remus sofort in seinen Bann gezogen. Es war, als hätte sich ein Haken in seine Brust gebohrt, der ihn nun gegen seinen Willen (jedenfalls theoretisch, praktisch war der im Moment außer Betrieb) zum zweiten Stuhl an dem kleinen (natürlich wie die gesamte Einrichtung schwarzen) Tisch zerrte.  
„Auch ein Glas?“ Bill hob fragend die Augenbrauen und stand dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem weiteren Whiskyglas zurückzukehren. Er füllte es und sah Remus erwartungsvoll an.  
Das hatte Remus allerdings nicht wirklich bemerkt, ebenso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass Bill schon leicht lallte. Er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Bills wohlgeformten Hintern zu bewundern, der von seinen schwarzen Lederhosen wirklich perfekt betont wurde. Außerdem ließ ihn der stellenweise schwankende Gang nur noch zerbrechlicher wirken.  
Schließlich schreckte er dank Bills Blicken aus seiner hormonbedingten Trance und griff so ruckartig nach dem Glas, dass ein paar Tropfen über den Rand schwappten. Doch das bemerkte Remus schon gar nicht mehr. Seine Blicke blieben an den Lippen des anderen hängen. Sie waren dank des Alkohols feucht und rot und brachten Remus (fast) um den Verstand.  
Unbewusst fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen und seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust. Hätte Bill in diesem Moment auf ihn geachtet, er hätte es vermutlich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, Aber da das nicht der Fall war, widmete er sich seelenruhig weiter seinem jetzt fast leeren Glas.  
„Weißt du, ich habe sie wirklich geliebt.“  
Remus fand, dass sein Out-of-bed-look ihn noch anziehender machte.  
„Ich dachte, wir würden für immer zusammenbleiben“, er schniefte und seine Stimme schwankte, dieses Mal nicht nur wegen des Alkohols.  
Remus fiel auf, wie zerknittert sein Hemd war, und, dass die ersten zwei Knöpfe offen standen.  
„Und dann macht sie—“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Binnen Sekunden warf Remus den kleinen Tisch zu Seite, nur um sich auf Bill zu stürzen. Der landete, immer noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzend, auf dem Rücken und stöhnte vor Schmerz, als Remus sich auf ihn warf.  
Der wiederum registrierte das Scheppern der Gläser kaum. Alles, was für ihn noch existierte war Bill. Insbesondere seinen warmen, weichen Lippen, die leicht nach Alkohol schmeckten, aber da war immer noch einen Spur dieses berauschenden Aromas, das so typisch Bill war.  
Bill wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich fremde Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Er lag einfach wie gelähmt da und ließ es über sich ergehen, hatte sein Gehirn doch immer noch nicht verarbeitet, dass es Remus war, der ihn da küsste. Erst als der Werwolf ihn vom Stuhl zur Seite zerrte und das störende Möbelstück mühelos zum Tisch warf, erwachte er aus seiner Starre.  
„Re—“ Doch sein Protest wurde von Remus Zunge unterbrochen und endete in einem frustrierten Stöhnen. Erst, als er den anderen mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust drückte, öffnete der die Augen und hielt inne.  
Remus sagte nichts, und Bill vermutete, dass er gar nicht dazu in der Lage war, noch so etwas wie Worte zu bilden. In seinen Augen stand nichts als Verlangen geschrieben. Er musste schlucken.  
Tausende von Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, Fluchtpläne, einer unwahrscheinlicher als der andere. Panik kroch in ihm hoch, doch Remus machte keine Anstalten ihn gehen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte er seinen Kopf wieder, um federleichte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen, bevor er anfing, an Bills Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Bill stöhnen. Er wollte das hier nicht genießen, aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ließen ihn die Berührungen nicht ganz kalt. Das lag bestimmt am Alkohol, ja, so war’s. Wie war es dem Werwolf nur gelungen, so schnell eine der empfindlichsten Stellen seines Körpers zu finden? Mit jedem weiteren Lecken und jedem spielerischen Biss bröckelte mehr von Bills Widerstand dahin, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte. Schließlich hatte er die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte unkontrolliert.  
Unterdessen waren Remus Hände unter sein Hemd geglitten und fuhren fahrig über seinen Bauch hinauf zur Brust. Bill bog automatisch seinen Rücken durch, um den Kontakt zu vertiefen, während Remus ein Knurren entwich. Er wollte mehr Hautkontakt, aber diese verdammten Köpfe überforderten ihn im Moment. Also riss er es einfach entzwei.  
Bill keuchte auf und bekam es für seinen Augenblick wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Wer wusste schon, wozu der Werwolf in so einem Zustand fähig war. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Remus’ Mund hatte sich seinen Brustwarzen zugewandt, während sich seine Hände an Bills Hose zu schaffen machten.  
Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Remus zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen lag und seine Robe schon längst vergessen neben ihnen lag, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wie es soweit gekommen war. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, aber zögerlich begann er, mit seinen eigenen Händen Remus’ Körper zu erkunden, mit ihnen unter seinen Pullover zu fahren und sich in seinem Rücken festzukrallen, als der in eine Brustwarze biss. Der Werwolf keuchte und befreite sich eilig von seinem lästigen Pullover.  
Ehe Bill sich versah hatte Remus es irgendwie fertig gebracht, den Knopf an seiner Hose zu öffnen, und sie ihm (mitsamt seiner Unterhose) bis zu den Knien hochgeschoben um ihn zu betrachten. Bill lief rot an. Es war ihm peinlich, so angestarrt zu werden, und dabei erregte es ihn unglaublich.  
Remus grinste zur Vorwarnung noch wölfisch, bevor er sich Bills Erektion zuwandte. Sie war zwar nicht übermäßig groß, aber trotzdem nicht klein. Durchschnitt eben. Und für das, was er vorhatte, würde das eher von Vorteil sein. Er ließ seinen Atem über die Spitze streifen (was Bill zum Wimmern brachte), verteilte dann einige sanfte Küsse, die Bill dazu brachten, sich in seinen Haaren dazu verkrallen, und senkte dann schließlich den Kopf, um ihn ganz in sich aufzunehmen.  
Daraufhin versuchte Bill, in ihn zu stoßen, was aber von Remus’ Händen verhindert wurde. Trotzdem verkrallte er sich in seinen Haaren. Remus ließ seine Zunge immer wieder am Schaft entlang gleiten, während er den Kopf langsam hob und senkte und hin und wieder leicht saugte. Er brachte Bill damit fast zum Wahnsinn.  
Doch der Werwolf gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er wollte mehr, er wollte alles. Also streifte er Bill eilig die Hose und die Schuhe vom Körper und befreite seine eigene schmerzende Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis.  
Bill wollte protestieren, als Remus aufhörte, sich ihm zu widmen, doch er wurde von einem feuchten Kuss davon abgehalten und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Remus ihn auf den Bauch gedreht und massierte seine Pobacken kurz, bevor er mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang. Bill stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Es tat weh, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie er erwartet hatte. Er fühlte sich nur so voll. Remus ließ ihm nur einen Moment Zeit, sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing, immer wieder in ihn zu stoßen.  
Erst trieb der Schmerz ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich daran, und als Remus schließlich begann, ihn mit einer Hand zu streicheln, stimmte auch er in die Mischung aus Keuchen und Stöhnen ein, die den Raum erfüllte.  
Plötzlich berührte Remus etwas in ihm, das Erregung durch seinen Körper fluten ließ und ihn dazu brachte, schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen zu sehen. Er schrie auf, was Remus nur dazu veranlasste, noch schneller und härter in ihn zu stoßen. Immer wieder traf er dabei diesen Punkt in ihm und Bill bog sich ihm entgegen, passte sich seinem Rhythmus an. Es dauerte nicht lange und Bill wurde von seinem Orgasmus überrollt. Sein Sperma verteilte sich in weißen Spritzern auf dem schwarzen Dielenboden und jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich zum Zerreißen, sodass Remus ihm wenig später folgte. Bill spürte noch, wie die Wärme sich in ihm verbreitete, bevor er erschöpft und zufrieden in eine sanfte Schwärze hinüber glitt.

  


*

  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bill stöhnend auf. Sein Kopf pochte vor Schmerz und seine Zunge fühlte sich Ekel erregend pelzig an.  
‚Nie wieder Feuerwhisky‘, dachte er benebelt und fasst sich an seinen dröhnenden Schädel. Nichts war diese Schmerzen wert, nicht einmal Fleur. Sein gesamter Körper tat weh. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und erst da registrierte sein immer noch nicht ganz nüchterner Verstand vier Fakten.  
1\. Er war nicht in seinem Bett.  
2\. Er war nackt.  
3\. Er war nicht alleine. Und:  
4\. Sein Hintern brannte wie Feuer.  
Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück. Er war in den Salon gegangen, um seinen Schmerz über die Trennung von Fleur um Whisky zu ertränken und hatte schon einen Großteil der Flasche geleert, bevor Remus gekommen war und-  
Mit der Erinnerung flutete auch Entsetzen und Scham sein Bewusstsein, was das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Schläfen zu einem wahren Presslufthammer werden ließ. Er wimmerte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
Das wiederum weckte den ausnahmsweise friedlich schlummernden Werwolf. Benommen richtete Remus sich auf und blickte den anderen Mann in seinem Bett aus halbgeöffneten Augen an. Sie beäugten sich abschätzig und liefen beide vor Scham rot an. Bill wich Remus’ Blick zuerst aus und wandte sich der äußerst interessanten Zimmereinrichtung zu. Was wiederum eine Frage mit sich brachte.  
„Ähm … warum bin ich hier, ich meine … ich … das letzte woran ich …“ Sein Gesicht wurde dank des hilflosen Gestammels so rot wie seine Haare. Remus blinzelte nur.  
„Ich dachte der Fußboden wäre ein bisschen unbequem, und mein Zimmer ist näher.“  
Bill nickte, die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal an ihm vorbei.  
„Ich, also … ich bin nicht schwul oder so, nicht dass du jetzt denkst, dass … oh Mann.“  
Remus nickte, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, was der andere zu sagen versuchte. Und er hoffte, dass er seine eigene Ansprache besser rüberbringen würde. Der Gedanke daran ließ auch ihn eine Spur an Farbe zunehmen.  
„Also … ich sollte das vielleicht erklären, ich meine, ich bespringe normalerweise niemanden einfach so, es ist nur … ich weiß nicht, ob du schon davon gehört hast, aber es gibt so etwas wie eine Werwolfpaarungszeit und, tja, die ist gerade.“  
„Oh.“  
Beide wichen weiterhin dem Blick des anderen aus. Bill zupfte verlegen an der Bettdecke herum und keiner der beiden wusste das peinliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Schließlich hob Bill doch den Blick, nur um in Remus’ erneut von Lust verdunkelte Augen zu starren …

  
_Ende_


End file.
